Monsarger (Ultraman Legacy)
Monsarger is a kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Every once and a while, the AKDF was called in to explore newly discovered planets, in mankind's seemingly eternal quest to understand all of the universe's mysteries. This task was once under the jurisdiction of ZAP Spacy, but they had grown too far away from Earth to be reliably contacted. The planet had been named Meranie. How people came up with these names, no one on the AKDF knew. Since they had prior experience with space travel, both in fighting off the Garoga threat an in defeating Zogu, the organization's Japanese division was chosen to explore the strange new world. Unfortunately, their robotic ally Jet Jaguar had to stay behind for maintenance due to a recent battle. The trip was somewhat long, but advancements in interstellar travel over the decades resulted in shortening it from days to mere hours. Eventually, the team landed on the planet. They all exited their ship, donned in space suits. "This place looks pretty barren." commented Fuji. "True, but it is still our duty to explore it and look for anything of use to humanity." reminded Captain Muramatsu. The team continued to search around the desolate world, until eventually coming across what appeared to be some kind of building or crashed spaceship. They moved into investigate. The place was covered in dust and looked like it hadn't been used in years. Eventually, they came across the remains of the beings that must've run it. "I guess this our first look at the Alien Meranie." commented Ishiro, taking some pictures of the remains for further study. "Looks like the dominant species here must've gone extinct." Steven said grimly. "That would explain the look of the place." noted Akira. "What do you think would've happened?" Steven shook his head. "Dunno, there are plenty of factors. Atmospheric conditions, pollution, war, disease, invaders, overpopulation, depletion of resources." "All the same stuff that usually drives these alien guys to our neck of the woods..." Fuji realized. "And yet these guys stayed here." "Perhaps they had no interest in conquering other worlds." Cap reasoned. "Sir, I think we should scout the place out, get some soil and metal samples, and head back to Earth." suggested Ishiro. "Unfortunately, there isn't much to work with here." The captain thought about it for a moment. "Very well." he relented. However, before much further investigation could be conducted, the ground began to shake. "Quake?" Fuji asked. "No, listen to the pattern." Akira advised. "Footsteps." Suddenly an explosion blew a hole in the compound's roof. The team looked up to see a red somewhat saurian kaiju looking down on them. "Guess there are things living here after all." commented Fuji. The team was quick to unholster their weapons and fire at the creature. They had no effect and seemed to only minority aggravate the beast, causing it to try to put its foot through the building. The team ran for cover quickly, all managing to survive. In the confusion, Akira quickly transformed into Ultraman Legacy to fight off the creature. He remained at human size momentarily, before flying out of the building and growing in size, quickly drawing the monster's attention. "I think I remember this thing from the Space Garrison's files." he said to himself. "Some guy from another universe told our guys about it. What was it called..." The monster roared at Legacy and began charging towards him. He jumped out of the way and landed behind the creature, delivering a chop to its neck. "Monsarger, that's what it was!" he recalled, just before noticing that the monster didn't respond much to his physical strike. Instead, Monsarger grabbed Legacy's arm and pulled him to the ground, before stomping on the Ultra repeatedly. Legacy assumes his Ultraseven duplication form and fires his Emerium Ray at the monster. It hits Monsarger in the side of the face, causing no lasting damage but hurting the creature long enough for Legacy to kick it away and backflip to his feet, before resuming his normal form. Monsarger charged forward, and Legacy fired several cutters at it. They had minimal effect and only bounced off onto the planet's barren surface below, causing a fireworks show of explosions. Monsarger roared and fired a group of fireballs from its mouth. Legacy raised a barrier to defend against the projectiles, succeeding in doing so only for Monsarger to ram him, running right into the barrier on his first go, then trying again and managing to knock Legacy over. Monsarger proceeded to pummel Legacy repeatedly. Unable to think of another option, he teleported out of the way. Appearing behind Monsarger, he hit the monster in the back with an energy-enhanced kick. Due to the monster's thick skin, it had little effect. "Alright, how about some of this!" Legacy said has began hitting the monster with chops and punches. "And some of that!" They all had minimal effect. Monsarger slapped Legacy aside, knocking him back. "Alright jerkhole, I'm done playing around!" Legacy said annoyedly. "I'm also running out of energy, so there is that." Legacy fired his beam at the monster. Monsarger resisted the attack at first, merely being pushed back by it. Eventually, there was a large explosion. Much to Legacy's surprise, Monsareger survived the attack. It roared and launched more fireballs at Legacy. Legacy was quick to summon his blade, using it to deflect the fireballs, before sprinting at Monsarger, gaining enough speed to slash through the monster. Everything stopped for a moment. Both Monsarger and Legacy were completely still, the rest of the AKDF watching on. Suddenly, Monsarger's head fell from its body and crashed onto the ground below. Said body soon followed. Victorious, Legacy retracted his blade. He turned around and began walking towards his team as he reverted to human. With the threat of Monsarger removed, the team were able to collect what data and samples they could on Planet Meranie and headed back to Earth. However, one mystery still perplexed them. "What could've killed that world?" Akira wondered to himself. "Maybe with the information were able to get, we can find out." suggested Ishiro. The cause of Planet Meranie's near-total devastation would ultimately still elude them, though perhaps one day, the answer would be found... Abilities * Dense Reflective Skin: Monsarger's skin is so dense and thick, most beam attack simply bounce off him. * Fireball: Monsarger can generate and launch fireballs from its mouth. Trivia * Monsarger was suggested by Em. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Aliens Category:Bioweapons